A blockchain technology is also referred to as a distributed ledger technology, and is a distributed Internet database technology. The blockchain technology is decentralized, transparent, and trustable, and cannot be tampered with. Each piece of data stored in a blockchain is broadcast and stored in each block in the blockchain. Therefore, full and consistent data is stored in each block in the blockchain.
In practice, data stored in all blocks needs to keep consistent in a blockchain. A data verification method is usually used to verify whether data stored in all blocks is consistent.
Specifically, during block data verification, verification values of all blocks need to be determined, and the verification values of all the blocks need to be compared, to determine whether data stored in all the blocks in the blockchain is consistent.
Researches show that when a verification value of each block is to be determined, because an amount of data stored in the block is relatively large, when the verification value of the block is to be determined, all data stored in the block needs to be calculated, to calculate the verification value of the block. However, as an amount of data stored in the block increases, an amount of verification value calculation increases, and consequently data verification efficiency decreases.
Therefore, how to improve block data verification efficiency becomes a problem that needs to be alleviated in the art urgently.
The information disclosed in the background is merely intended to enhance an understanding of the general background of the present application, and should not be considered as acknowledging or conceding that the information constitutes the existing technology known to a person skilled in the art.